


he keeps my heart from getting broken

by dialecstatic



Category: DDT Pro-Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Multi, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialecstatic/pseuds/dialecstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke never wants to feel alone again.</p>
<p>He never wants his pups to feel alone either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he keeps my heart from getting broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norihisahyuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norihisahyuga/gifts).



It's hard to keep the smile off of his face when he hears the bell ring after the three count. Though selfish he may be, Daisuke has a soft spot for his pups, and to see Shuji pull of that big win warms his heart in an unfamiliar way. Polly is on Shuji almost immediately, hugging him and smiling in his face, and Daisuke leans against the turnbuckle, gloats a little when he thinks about how these two huge, scary men become pliant and malleable under his touch.

 

He can't wait to properly congratulate Shuji. For now though, he almost does a double take when Shuji comes charging towards him, throwing his arms around him and almost pressing him entirely into the turnbuckle pad. Daisuke suppresses a laugh as he tries to hug back, hand hands barely meeting against Shuji's back, and he likes that even though Shuji is so much bigger than him, he always tries to make himself small in Daisuke's arms.

 

Daisuke leads him to the center of the ring, where Polly immediately joins them. It feels good here, at the center of everyone's attention and on top of the world, asserting their domination once more. Daisuke loves feeling powerful, and he knows that with Shuji and Polly at his side, he'll never again have to feel lost and angry and scared the way he did when Kota left. These feelings, he'll never admit to anyone, and he buries them deep within his heart as he walks to the back, his boys surrounding and protecting him.

 

The ride home is quiet, and as Daisuke drives he glances into the rearview mirror to see Shuji sound asleep on Polly's shoulder. He had a big day, two big matches that no doubt took a lot out of him, and he deserves the rest.

 

Especially since Daisuke doesn't plan on letting him sleep once they get home.

 

Shuji rouses from his sleep when Daisuke pulls into the driveway, and he follows him and Polly quietly into the house, drops his bag in the doorway and makes a beeline for the couch, where he lets himself fall. He pats his belly once and it's all the indications Daisuke needs to come settle in his lap, curling his fingers in Shuji's hair while Polly wedges himself on the other end of the couch. Daisuke stretches his legs out in Polly's lap and sighs, content. If he's got this, he doesn't need anything else, at least not for now. He twists his neck to look at Shuji, who has the same blissed out expression on his face that he had back in Korakuen.

 

"You did so well today baby", Daisuke muses, and he nudges Shuji's cheek with his nose. "Made me very proud."

 

Shuji snakes an arm around his waist, and the warmth makes Daisuke close his eyes, almost instinctively. It's the nicest feeling, something that envelops him entirely and makes him feel safe, and loved, and all the things that he thought Kota had taken with him forever.

 

He doesn't blame Kota for seeking better things for himself. How could he, when he knows very well that ambition and opportunity go hand in hand. He just wishes those better things had involved him, wishes he hadn't been left behind. He supposes it's part of being human, but feelings have never been his forte and Kota's departure had left him feeling too many things at once. There was a bitter taste in his mouth when he thought about how that was probably how Kota felt when Kenny left.

 

But now he doesn't let these things hold him down anymore. He has Shuji, and he has Polly, and their group though strange it may appear to people on the outside, is the first thing close to a home he's known in months. It's nice to feel loved again, to know that he has people who would step up to save him at a moment's notice. He likes not feeling alone, the familiar warmth of Shuji and Polly at his back when he steps into the ring.

 

He feels it now, too, as they stay there in quiet silence, the sound of each other’s breathing almost lulling them to sleep. Then Shuji shifts under him, and Daisuke knows without needed to be told that his legs are sore and that having someone sit on them for any length of time probably isn’t the way to go right now. So he quietly unfolds himself and stands up, extends a hand to Shuji more out of habit than anything else, but Shuji takes it, and Daisuke smiles when he catches Polly pushing Shuji up, helping him to his feet. 

 

The latest addition to their little family had puzzled even him at first, but Daisuke was a good enough dom to know how to make Polly feel welcome and loved even though pretty much everyone else is scared of him. He’s not quite as approachable as Shuji, still retreats within himself at times like a true pup, but he’s grateful to Daisuke for inviting him in, and it shows in everything he does, whether it’s fighting side by side with him or being a quiet, strong presence in their home when Shuji wants to feel small.

 

Like he seems to want today.

 

“What do you want, baby?” Daisuke says, squeezing Shuji’s hand, a silent indication that it’s ok to speak and ask for things.

 

“I could really use some lying down.” the reply comes in a murmur, and Daisuke reaches up to stroke Shuji’s cheek.

 

“Of course.”

 

Keeping his subs happy is always a priority for Daisuke, because he knows the relationship can’t work if he doesn’t. How can he expect Shuji and Polly to go out there and do his bidding if he doesn’t give them any reason to? He doesn’t suppose a lot of people could understand their dynamic, and that even less would be ready to believe that he’s not as much of an asshole as he appears to be, but years of living with and loving Kota Ibushi have taught him to not care too much about the way people view him. He has his boys, and they love him, and it’s all that matters. 

 

The bed is big enough for three, even with people the size of Shuji and Polly. It’s the one Daisuke used to share with Kota and Kenny, and then with Miyatake, one too big to sleep in alone. He’s glad he doesn’t have to. Shuji takes the left side of the bed as he always does, it’s the one closest to the door and he wants to be prepared for any eventuality. It’s something that comes from being a veteran in an unforgiving business, something that Daisuke though young and already jaded he may be, can only understand, and admire.

 

Daisuke also appreciates the thought that Shuji thinks he’s worth protecting, but that’s something he’s not quite ready to admit yet.

 

Still, he climbs next to him, settles against the pillows and extends an arm so Shuji can tuck his head under it and motions for Polly to come join them. He’s still uneasy, still a little shy sometimes, not wanting to impede on anyone’s space or on Daisuke and Shuji’s relationship. Daisuke’s heart aches every time he has to remind Polly that he’s just as much a part of this relationship as he and Shuji are. He knows it will come with time, but Daisuke knows that feeling of almost-belonging, but not quite, way too well.

 

It’s how he often felt with Kenny and Kota, that they’d never love him as much as they loved each other. He’ll be damned if he ever lets Shuji or Polly feel that way.

 

Daisuke reaches for Polly, grabs his hands and pulls and Polly almost falls on top of him and Shuji, barely catching himself. He settles face down on the covers, his head resting on Daisuke’s arm where it’s curling to pet his head. It’s bald and smooth, and nice contrast under the fingers of that hand and the one Daisuke had curled in Shuji’s hair. Both Polly and Shuji wrap an arm around Daisuke’s midsection and he sighs, content, but he hasn’t forgotten what they’re supposed to be celebrating.

 

Shuji quietly whines when Daisuke’s hand leaves his hair, turns his face into the pillow like a dejected teenager, and Daisuke laughs, climbs down the foot of the bed and puts his hands on his hips.

 

“Shuji,” he says, his tone soft but firm, and Shuji immediately lifts his head to listen. “Move to the center of the bed, darling. We’re celebrating you tonight.”

 

Shuji preens, and Polly shifts slightly so he can move to the center of the bed, still warm from when Daisuke was laying there. Polly bumps his nose against Shuji’s and Daisuke smiles, happy to see his boys getting along so well. When Shuji has found a comfortable position, Daisuke climbs back up on the bed, cuddles up to his boy to the point where he’s almost octopussed around him.

 

“So…” his voice comes in a low rasp, and Shuji gasps.

  
“Where should we start?”


End file.
